dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bryans1008
Welcome Hi Bryans1008, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dumbledore's Army page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Head of Ravenclaw (Talk) 20:43, August 28, 2011 Classes All the optional classes will begin next week, so I ask that you wait until then to begin your Ancient Runes class. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:43, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thehandsomegeek 01:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Phineas FlynnThehandsomegeek 01:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC) My character is not sorted yet. Blog Post Comments So, I was going to comment on your blog post about the new departments (User blog:Bryans1008/Announcement:Department Restructure, but it says at the bottom that comments cannot be added to the article. Not sure what's going on there, but anyway, it was my thought that a B-crat should be assigned to each of the 4 departments you outlined as the head. My initial thoughts were that HoR would be really good for the development head, as he's always doing code tweaks and such here (such as the multi-Pm in chat), and Echo would be great for the Human resources head. I can do whichever, or since we have 4 departments and 5 B-crats, just help everywhere, or where I'm needed. Anyway, just commenting on your post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:12, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Covenant of Blood So, I have some users asking me if we're bringing this over from the Hogwarts wiki. I told them I honestly have no idea what it is, and who to ask, and your name was brought up. What is this, and is it something we want to bring over, or do we need to get other things, such as the ministry set up here first? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Templates I promis this will be the last post from me on your talk page today. On this wiki, we try to keep all the templates together under a username, so they're grouped, easy to use etc. My example is, all my talk bubbles are in a imlti-bubble template here Template:Bond_em7 (you'll have to look at the code), and my sigs are similar, being something lik eUser:Bond_em7/Kinsel, and even my sandbox is the same way, being User:Bond_em7/Sandbox. Can I convince you to move your templates to something similar, like combining Template:1008 and Template:Silvia, Template:Olivia, Template:Oliv WB, and Template:Shanisa to Template:Bryans1008 in a multi-bubble like mine? I will even help set up the code and such. Also, would it be possible to move your Template:Norene, which is a signature, to something like User:Bryans1008/Norene? Just trying to keep everything together and such. I'm also offering this to any of your users with many talk bubbles or characters, and I've tested it with your talk bubbles, and it works well, I just would like you permission to do this. I think we should set this as the standard going forward, so that was someone doesn't make a Template:Ashley, then another new user tries to do the same since their character is also named Ashley. It keeps all of a persons templates together, and I think makes it easy to use since they're all based on a username. Anyway, let me know. I can even set it up for you, and just post here how to use it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:28, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Ancient Runes If you get a chance, could you also post the homework on our Homework page? We created it so students could easily see all the assignments they need to create, so if you would update that with your assigned homework, it would be appriciated. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Also, JessiPahn wanted to know if it would be possible for you to sub for her Ancient Runes class this week as she has Life stuff going on and probably won't be able to start that class until next week. If you can't, that's fine, and it will just get started a little late. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Minister Workers I have a character Karith Black, who was head boy at Hogwarts, and graduated last year. He is especially gifted at Transfiguration. He also doesn't discriminate against muggles, but feels that wizards are superior, and owuld probably be involved in the Historical Preservation Society, probably in group 2, saying that the people can fix it outside the ministery. Let me know if you have a spot for him in either group, and what it would be. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if there was going to ever be a vote on the History of Magic Department at hogwarts. If Professor Kirk gets the job without a vote I would totally understand. If this is the case could Melanie Trinket possibly become the muggle studies professor (I think some one said this position was open) or, if that isn't available, have a position at the ministrly? Thanks, Auror I noticed Ministry of Magic post with open positions. I was wondering if the characters had to already be created to be considered. I have some family members of students that I would love to have as Ministry, if that's okay let me know if I can create them. FrejahLeighton 12:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Wizengamot Member Hello Bryans, Is it all right to have Arthur Oak as a Wizengamot Member. I shall be adding lots more info on his page. But I'm asking if he can become one. I saw on the Hogwarts Course Guide/Employee Roster that Melanie Trinket was the head of the History of Magic dept. Is she still the HoM teacher then? Hey I was thinking, since the stuff tha happened to Marsye, Maurice and Bryan hasnt happened aymore, cause of the merge, do you think we should put them back into school? To finish the seventh year? [[User:Sonofapollo|'I'm screwing up every little good thing I ever try to do. I was born to lose.']] 10:59, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Note the above warning is in accordance with our policy. Sorry for bothering you so much, but I'd really like to know what's going on about Melanie Trinket and the teaching post (see earlier owls). I'm okay if there's no vote and the position just goes to Professor Kirk, I'd just like some confirmation so I can decide what to do with her now... Mistelm helloooo... 03:34, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Mistelm helloooo... 03:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) WHPS membership I asked before about Ministry positions and got no answer so I figured that was a no. Now I want to ask about Wizards Historical Preservation Society positions and if I need a premade adult character to become a member? FrejahLeighton 03:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC) WHPS Sign Up I forgive you. It's obvious you get A LOT of messages so no need to apologize. I thought you were ignoring me because my questions were stupid and I just figured since I am new and already at my limit for characters (until the 21st) I wouldn't be able to join either the Ministry or WHPS. So again to clarify, I don't have any premade adult characters on this wiki (I have ideas for family members of my student characters). How would I sign up without a proper character? FrejahLeighton 07:03, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yup seventh years :D [[User:Sonofapollo|'I'm screwing up every little good thing I ever try to do. I was born to lose.']] 12:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It says two weeks on the thing, but the policy is the same as hogwarts, inactivity is 10 days no notice is grounds for a demotion vote and you will be warned after 1 stretch of 5 days. Head of Ravenclaw 12:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) WIP character Do I need permission to create a page or can I just add a new one? FrejahLeighton 21:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ministry I would like to know whether I can make an adult character so she can be a ministry of magic worker TemptingTemptress 06:25, May 14, 2012 (UTC) WHPS Registration Hai Bryans! I just saw that my character, Marissa Flame has been accepted as Co Head of WHPS. I was wondering If I am allowed to accept other other requests at the registration page. Thanks. ♪ You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, You'll never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction ♪" ~Make it Shine 04:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Bryans. I was wanting to ask, what are the duties of the Faction 1, 2, and 3? Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:40, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re. Maurice I actually already posted a request on the captians page :D And, I have Caspian Castiel if you want him, too. Just contact me what position you want him to play. Also, could you check the ministry signup page please? I applied Finnick for head. Is Jaylyn still here? You should keep her.....[[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 12:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Ancient Runes Could you update the Ancient Runes classroom? Thanks! Echo ar 20:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Bond told me to post here. Not trying to disturb you again but... er... please? BananaPie123 15:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Educational Reform Since the Vote passed, the wizgamont should probably get together to start figuring out guidelines, correct? Also, Krysalis Floridia should probably be involved since it's her department. Any idea what forum to hold this in? Maybe a meeting page? We should also probably go through the members, and see who still wants thier spot, and find new members if some people don't. Final thing, since Shane Frozon was a member, should Professor Kinsel replace him as he'll be taking the Headmaster position as well? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:31, May 21, 2012 (UTC) How do I get started. And how can i choose a team? Star5000 11:59, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm waiting for Echostar to pick her country, then I can start working on mine. I think she'll pick today or tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) How long will it take for them to sort me? Star5000 01:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC) If anytime you can, I sent in my application, I need to know what it means by numbers of a b c or d's: at the bottom. Ill send it and help me change it when you get back maybe send me a message. Taking a Break I'm planning on taking a week's break from the wiki from this Friday to next Thursday. I have final exams and I really need to use my free time to study. I'll be able to keep up with my two classes, but that's all. If you have anything you want to discuss with me, or if there's anything you'd like me to do beforehand, I'll be on the wiki for the rest of this evening and all evening tomorrow. Thanks! Echo ar 23:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Vote? Okay, so maybe I've bothered you a lot with this, and I'm sorry. (Okay, maybe the maybe means definately). But is there any way that there could be a vote on the History of Magic Professor anytime soon? The thing is that since all the other teaching positions have been voted on this vote has the potential to be easily forgotten.... I would be able to set up a vote myself, I'm just not sure I have the authority. If you wanted to just automatically give the position to Professor Kirk I would be okay... obviously I'd prefer a chance at my character having the teaching job, but I'd really like to get her out of limbo... Thanks Mistelm helloooo... 02:44, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Next School Year First off, you've been really busy with all the Astronomy stuff. Great job! So, I'm thinking about the next school year and wanted your opinion. What do you think of having the mandatory classes first, then the optional ones? Also, do you think classes are running to long or too short, or should we judge that on a class by class basis? I'm just starting to work on the schedule for the next school year and wanted some feedback on what you thought of this school year. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) sfiehsndejtiuw IDK, I don't see why not...come on chat pwease? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 19:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) get yo' nastyass on chatsyass! jkjk but seriously. get on :P [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 19:32, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Potions Final I thold JessiPhan that if she wasn't going to be doing this final to let you know ASAP. I don't expect her to do it, so if you wouldn't mind, that would be great. I'll be doing Herbology since Cosmiggy left. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :For the potions finals, do you want us to do them there on the page, or turn them in somewhere else? The roeplay there, and essays somewhere else? When you know, could you post on the potions page? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. I'll be posting a list of where all the class finals are on Monday, so I think potions is good! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Homework How do you send homework? Mujie 18:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Contributor I am the wiki contributor who occasionally posts from here, only because I have forgotten to log in. I am usually pretty good about that, but sometimes I forget. PLEASE don't block me. I will try harder to remember to log in. FrejahLeighton Transfig It's a NEWT...it's not supposed to be easy. :Also, I wanted to say we should probably have some sort of WHPS meeting at some point, with all the members, or something similar. Just an idea, so people can get the word out, and join up, see what it's all about etc. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) So, since everything seems to rely on the peace summit happening, can we have it start soon? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, so you want to do the peace conference live, and not on a rp page? Well, I woudl say Wiedro Guy would be your best bet, but Ivy or Gruff might be willing also. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Re I was never told about making it. I am sorry and I hope I still have time to make it. ♪ You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, You'll never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction ♪" ~Make it Shine 04:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ~Rose~ 17:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Rose Mayland~Rose~ 17:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, when I am at Ollivanders, how do I use my talk bubble to order my wand? Canon School Year I still think that we should allow students of any year to take any class. It lets people roleplay more, as they can choose the year of their students. Why would we not allow younger students to take these classes other than Canon? If you have reasons, let me know and I'll definately think about it. On another note, if/when you get the time, can we get a couple more GLE's put together for classes? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC) come on chat pweaaaaaaase [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 23:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ministry Position Hi Bryans, I'm a new user and I was looking on the Ministry roster and I noticed that the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement position was open. I was wondering if my character, Dr. Andromedus Prince, could fill the position. I already posted something on the sign up sheet. Green7 21:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Green7 stepping down Due to the fact that I haven't been active on this wiki much at all lately, I'd like to be demoted to a regular user. Thanks, "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you." ~Ruby 03:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ancient Runes Final Hey, I created my ancient runes final from the third year page, and it created a forum page, but it had no header and isn't showing up at the bottom of the page like it should. If you could fix that so students don't get confused, that would be great. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think I fixed it. I created a templte for it to draw from Template:Runes Final which just has the Category:ARUngraded so it will sort it into the proper forum like you wanted. Feel free to fix what you need, but I think that should work for now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) bryyyy we needs to talk, if chu are here, come on le chat pwease? +I posted on Jaylyn's page. ++ [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 10:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you Improve? Can you approve Bastet as Animagus?Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 13:14, June 7, 2012 (UTC) GLE's and Alchemy Alchemy is approved for 5th Years and up, and I'll add it to the schedule, and I'll redo the Transfig GLE when I get time in the next couple days. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi... sorry to bother you with this again, but I was wondering under what conditions this vote would end. Thanks! Mistelm helloooo... 15:01, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Passed I Passed The Anicent Rune Exam? and can you approve Characters as Animagus on Animagi Registration?Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 16:38, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I created a character named Alina Siena Sadiki .. And while i do have an account called shadowvine, i received the following message by owl: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:122.178.154.182?redirect=no Does this mean that my character was not made and i will not be able to use it? Kindly let me know how to go about this, since i cannot create a page with the same name again.. Thanks, Empire i made my own empire on here. will you let me keep it? (Vaktus121000)